


never danced like this before (we don't talk about it)

by BurningGalaxies



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tickle fic, Tickling, just minding their friggin business ok, ticklish klaus hargreeves, ticklish!klaus, two homos in a heterosexual warzone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 15:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningGalaxies/pseuds/BurningGalaxies
Summary: One of the many tender moments shared between two of the gayest soldiers in Vietnam.





	never danced like this before (we don't talk about it)

**Author's Note:**

> Stoned in paradise...

The beads hanging from the doorway to the closet clack together in a series of waves as two men stumble through them, kissing, grabbing, and giggling at each other. Behind them, the thrum of the music simmers down to a more tolerable level, interspersed with the rise and fall of chattering voices as people pass by. With how packed the building is, their hiding spot isn’t private in the slightest. Dim lights and a million other distractions wouldn’t stop someone from chancing upon their risky little rendezvous. 

And they don’t care even a little bit.

“Dave,” Klaus laughs in a hushed tone as he’s pressed up against the wall. A broom falls the opposite way when the other man shoulders closer in response, and they both chuckle into the next kiss. It’s ridiculous, the two of them cramming into the spaces between cleaning supplies, but they make it work. God, they make it work.

“_Dave_,” He repeats, but this time it tapers off into something softer, breathless and light. They move together easily, swaying into each other’s space - hands on hips, lips at each other’s necks. Time slows down in the moments between each exploring touch as mischief melts into tenderness. 

Those wandering fingers eventually find their way under the fabric of Klaus’ shirt though, and the man contorts with a snicker at the sudden graze of fingertips. Dave tilts his head, eyes widening before they warm with understanding. Klaus doesn’t get out so much as another breath in protest before those fingers continue, scratching up his back and drawing shrill mirthful noises with each pass.

Dave chuckles into the next kiss, then apparently gives up on it when Klaus squirms too hard. “You didn’t tell me you were ticklish, sweetheart.” 

Klaus snorts, then yips when Dave’s fingers linger in a skittering touch between his shoulders. “Dahahave!” He grasps weakly at his wrists, but Dave is strong and his touch is sure, no matter how devastatingly gentle. He’s dug himself in and refuses to be moved.

“You’re so clever,” He admires, even while taking Klaus apart. _Especially _while taking Klaus apart. “Distracting everyone with this,” he pokes at Klaus’ exposed midriff, eliciting a squeal. “To hide your real weakness. A natural strategist. I’m impressed.” 

Klaus can’t respond past a stream of constant giggles, eyes squeezed shut and head tilted back against the wall. His laughter jumps in pitch the moment that Dave’s free hand goes after his stomach as well - a duel assault that has him alternating between arching his back and buckling forward into Dave’s chest. Needless to say, the taller of the two is entranced by the display, grinning openly at his goofy boyfriend. 

Eventually though, Dave slows his spidering touches to nothing if a light stroke. Klaus’ laughter could only carry on for so long before tipping into the silent range, and yet he never once pushed away himself, so _someone_ had to give the man a break.

“Had enough?” Dave asks. Both of them are breathless, smiling around small gulps of air.

With his hands still warm and solid presences resting at Klaus’ hips, the question leaves open numerous avenues of exploration. Neither of them are strangers to new possibilities; the moment could go anywhere, and each outcome would be perfect.

Dave smiles, and Klaus smiles back at him. They meet halfway in a kiss in which Klaus draws him in closer, and their bodies press flush together again, and the beating of their hearts race even as the air stills, and Klaus is drawing in another breath, stealing and giving at the same time and so so sweet —

“_Never_.”

**Author's Note:**

> ... shouldn't talk about it.


End file.
